


Isohel

by fangirlamanda



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst galore, Because I did, F/M, Poe Dameron Is A Mess, Songfic, This is the shortest fic I've ever written, i hope you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlamanda/pseuds/fangirlamanda
Summary: "but i miss the way the sun streamed through my windowand i miss the way you almost held the tidebut still it's nice, dreaming that you're somewherefeeling the same heat that i did"- isohel by EDEN
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Isohel

The feeling of cold, hard rock was a sensation Poe had become accustomed to within the past few months. More often than not, he’d woken up with his face and body pressed against it, the occasional bruises peppered across his forehead, cheekbones, and jaw. 

He rolled over onto his back, attempting to catch his breath after the particularly hard impact. The maneuver did nothing to lessen the pressure on his chest, and it still felt as if someone were using it as a chair. He contemplated remaining there, _what would it matter anyways?_ The utterly uselessness he’d begun feeling following the end of the war had filled him with a palpable despair. It was just briefing after briefing, _General sign this, General sign that!_ He wasn’t built for diplomacy, and everyone knew it.

Poe finally gathered the will to stand, pushing himself up into an uneasy stance. He stumbled a few times on his way over to the window. He’d lost what little he’d had to steady him. _Finn left, Rose left, Karé left,_ **_Rey_ ** _…_

He grabbed the metal handle of the window and slid it back, expecting to see light filtering through the trees that surrounded the landing pad he had direct sight of from his sleeping quarters. Instead, he was met with darkness, the moonlight not even strong enough to illuminate anything. Poe sighed and pressed his forehead into the glass, hoping it’s icy chill would distract from the wrenching pit in his stomach. It gnawed at him without respite, threatening to consume him when he was by himself for too long.

He checked his chronometer, it’s interface reading _5:45 am_ . Despite the short time until the sunrise on Ajan Kloss, Poe’s entire body yearned for the sunshine. There was never a time he wasn’t missing it these days. It hadn’t always been that way. He used to fancy himself a man of the darkness, always wanting to fly at night because he hated the way the sun shone in his eyes. That was until _Rey_.

Poe winced at the mere thought of her name, making his way back to his bunk to await the sunrise. Every time he heard her name, the memories came flooding back in like a broken dam.

_The way the rain had splashed off her delicate face as she’d told him she was leaving._

The water had clung to his body the same way she’d clung to him for the last time. He hadn’t been able to discern what came from her eyes and what was a product of the sky. Poe didn’t care, he’d never hated the rain more. 

_The way she’d pressed the other beacon bracelet into his palm, the heat of her hand warming his entire body._

She’d told him not to come looking for her unless she were gone for too long. He’d asked how long. She hadn’t responded.

_The way the clouds had parted for just a moment as he watched her board the Millenium Falcon, the sunset shining bright behind her._

_The way he hadn’t been warm since._

Poe wondered if she was out there somewhere, feeling the same phantom heat he was. He held the bracelet tight in his hand, pressing his closed fist to the place over his heart. _Come back to me,_ he begged her. The beacon felt like an invisible string that tied them together, and he just prayed that he could pull her back to him one day.

Poe looked out the window at the sky, still pitch black. The night had taught him much since she’d left. How the stars always seemed to glitter in the clear night sky, like the freckles splashed across her cheeks. How to cherish every moment they’d had until she returned, how to love their goodbyes. 

_How he'd never loved the sunlight until he saw it shining across her face through his dirty bedroom window._

“Come back to me, _Sunshine_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, I wrote this very late over the span of two nights because I'm sad and I have writer's block. S/O to the wonderful MASD_1138 for translating the French sections of this song, and screaming with me about our favorite artists.  
> I hope y'all enjoy, and I hope it makes you cry (in the best way), because I definitely cried while writing it. Let me know what you thought! I love reading comments!


End file.
